A Minecraft Horror Story
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: They thought they'd be fine, and that this only happened in movies. It's a reality for Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), Jerome (ASF), Mitch (BajanCanadian), Ty (Deadlox), Jason (MinecraftUniverse) and Preston (TBNRfrags). Rated M in case for Blood, Gore, Violence, and Mature Language.
1. Chapter 1

The events of July 8th, 9th, and 10th, 2013 were truly horrific. My friends are gone. Dead. I don't know how I escaped, but I did, and I want to make sure that people know about this. I'm Adam, and this is my story. My horror story.

-Chapter 1-

"It'll be great, trust me." I assured Mitch. He looked nervously up at the beach house.

"I don't know, man. Doesn't like, every horror story start with a group of friends spending a weekend in a remote area?" He gulped nervously.

"Yeah, but those are horror stories. Don't be such a chicken. Grab your stuff and let's go. The others will be here soon." I smiled at Mitch reassuringly. He simply nodded, grabbing his suitcase and dragging it towards the doors.

"How'd you even end up with this place?" Mitch asked.

"My grandfather left it to me." I replied, lugging in my own baggage. A car horn honked behind us.

"Hey!" Jerome climbed out of his car with Jason.

"A weekend at the beach with my buddies'll be fun!" Jason grinned, picking up his duffel bag.

"When do you think Preston and Ty will be here?" I asked.

"Preston actually called about ten minutes ago, saying something about his car tire going flat. They'll be here in about a half hour." Jerome replied. I nodded.

"Well, let's get settled." Mitch suggested. My room was, of course, the master bedroom. It was a large, homey room. As I sat on my bed, I noticed the lights flicker. I shrugged it off. I simply put my bags down and headed back to the driveway to wait for Preston and Ty. When they finally arrived, Preston looked troubled.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"The man at the gas station told us a bit of a story about your house there." He leaned against the hood of his car, gnawing nervously on the inside his cheek.

"What about?" I asked, concerned.

"Apparently there was a murder here about 10 years ago, when your grandfather was renting the house out to vacationers." He looked about, nervous.

"Really? He never told me." I frowned.

"Well, all the guy knew was that the people vacationing there had some friends that were supposed to come over to visit, but when they got there, the renters were murdered, brutally at that." He shuddered.

"That's a bit.. scary. But I'm sure that everything'll be fine." I insisted.

"Sure.." He replied, grabbing his suitcase. Ty, who was standing by silently, finally spoke.

"It'll be fine, Preston." He was always soft-spoken, kind of shy. I smiled thankfully at him.

-July 8th, dusk-

We all sat around the fire on the beach, laughing and talking. All of the tension at the beginning was gone.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab another case." Jason said, standing up.

"Yeah, go ahead." I waved him off.

-Jason P.O.V:-

I walked quickly up to the house. It stood ominously in the darkness. It unnerved me, the quieter it grew as I left the comfort of the fire's light and my friends' chatter. I slipped inside, shuffling slowly through the darkness, searching for the light. A sound froze me in place. I listened hard. There. A low chuckle.

"And we have MinecraftUniverse, don't we?" A deep voice filled the silence.

"W-who's there?!" I cried out.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We're going to have some fun tonight, you and I." I barely had time to react before a reeking cloth was held over my mouth and I passed out.

I awoke and couldn't move. I was held still in blackness.

"What's going on?!" I shouted.

One by one, the fluorescent lights of the basement lit up. I realized that I was strapped to a table, bound by my head, wrists, ankles, and chest. Nothing but a white sheet covered me, covering my numb body.

"So nice of you to join me, Jason." My captor entered the room, pulling a tray behind him. I recognized him immediately, but I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

"W-why? Let me go!" I thrashed against my binds.

"Oh, but we haven't had much fun. Just seeing you bound and helpless isn't enough to sate my mind." He chuckled, pulling the lid off the tray. There were countless, wickedly sharp tools.

"You can't do this!" I screamed.

"But I have to finish what I started." He whined, ripping the sheet off my body. I almost passed out from what I saw. My body was already open. He had cut me open, leaving my organs bare.

"Of course, I've numbed your body. I want you awake to watch this process. It won't hurt a bit, I promise. And you'll be back with your friends very soon." He picked up a scalpel.

"Now, shall we begin?"

-later-

Adam P.O.V:

It was just after midnight when my friends and I stumbled into the house, slightly buzzed.

"Where'd Jason go?" Preston wondered.

"Probably to bed, which is where I'm heading now." I yawned.

"Night guys." I climbed the stairs, and entered my bedroom. But nothing could prepare me for what I saw when I turned on the light.

Jason was sitting on my bed, but something was wrong. His eyes had been replaced by buttons, his mouth stretched into a maniacal grin, revealing unnaturally sharp, jagged teeth. 'Adam' was stitched across his forehead, and he held a box with my name on it. I crossed the floor, shocked, and poked Jason to make sure that he was indeed... dead. His skin gave way right away almost like... he had been stuffed with cotton. I closed me eyes tightly, trying to process this. I reached out with a shaky hand and untied the ribbon on the box, and vomited immediately when I saw it's contents. Jason's organs lay nestled in the tissue paper. I sank to the floor with a scream.

My door flew open, and Mitch, Jerome, Preston and Ty bursted in. Everyone was silent, except for Ty, who sank to his knees with a long, high pitched wail, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Jason had been murdered.

A/N:  
I thought the internet lacked horror stories featuring MC Youtubers.. so I decided to do something about that.  
ShipFicsRus 


	2. Chapter 2

=GRAPHIC DEATH WARNING=

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening.." I tried to calm myself, but it was no use. There was someone there, and we were most likely next.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go take a shower." Preston, who had been silent up until now, got up and began to leave.

"Preston, you don't know what's out there!" I protested.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He insisted, walking out.

-Preston P.O.V:-

I had to admit, I was scared, but I wanted to show my friends that there was nothing wrong.

It was a bit to take in, Jason being dead and all. And the way he had been killed must've really hurt, because of how he was now.

I went into the bathroom, stripped, and stepped into the shower. The warm water did feel good. I closed my eyes.. biggest mistake of my life.

"Why hello there, TBNRfrags." A voice I knew instantly filled my ears as he taped my mouth closed with duct tape, and tied my wrists together.

"You know what the process of a slaughterhouse is?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Well, before they cut the animal to pieces.. they have to kill it, and the way the do that.." He kicked my legs out from underneath me, catching me just before my head hit the tub, and lifted me, legs first, to a hook in the ceiling, tying the ropes to my ankles and left me hanging there. My tears flowed freely now as he pulled out a sharp knife.

"What's the matter? You scared?" He taunted. I simply squeezed my eyes just and waited for my death.

-Adam P.O.V:-

Preston was taking a while, too long for me.

"I'm gonna go check on Preston. Anyone wanna come?" I asked. They all nodded.

We walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Preston?" I called, knocking. No answer.

"Preston, answer me, or we're coming in." I demanded, banging on the door. Still no answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Oh for christ's sake! Move!" Mitch pushed me aside and knocked the door in with one swift kick.

Preston was inside, alright. He was taking a bath.. in his own blood. The tub was filled with the crimson contents of Preston's dead body. I ran over and shook him, with a shred of hope that he might still be alive, but got no response. His throat had been slit, but the blood had somehow been able to pour down his face. I realized then that he had been killed in the same manner as a cow or pig... hung upside-down with a slit throat to bleed out. I took a deep breath and plunged my hand into the still-warm blood, and unplugged the drain. As soon as it was gone, I turned on the shower and rinsed it away with boiling hot water.

"A-Adam.. Look!" I turned to Ty, who was pointing at the mirror. It held a message, written on the mirror so that only steam would make it appear.

"Coming for you.." I read aloud in a whisper.

"We need to get out of here!" Jerome cried. We all raced for the nearest exit, but it was locked. I couldn't figure out why until a crack of thunder echoed overhead, and I immediately realized..

"This house is protected with an electronic security system. The lighting must've made it malfunction!" We were trapped inside.

"The windows?" Mitch asked.

"Locked. Didn't you notice last night that there's metal screens on them? Those things are impossible to get through!" I was frustrated. We were all gonna die, and there was nothing we could do to prevent it.

"The least we can do is live as normally as we can.." I suggested.

"Until we die." Ty pointed out.

"So, you want to live normally until we're murdered?" Jerome asked bluntly.

"Exactly. Show this murderer that we're not afraid." I confirmed.

"But we are." Mitch frowned.

"We can't show it. Come on, let's go. Mitch, can you throw that damn garbage in the compactor?" I asked, pointing at a bag of trash that indeed smelled.

"Yeah, sure." He lifted it and left the room. Ty, Jerome and I sat down on a couch.

-Mitch P.O.V:-

So, we're supposed to live normally, and the first thing I have to do is take out the trash? I sighed. How did I even operate this fancy thing? It was kind of high-tech. I guess you put the trash on the metal grates, and pull the lever, and a big metal plate comes down and pushes the garbage through the grate into the bin below. Pretty cool. I was about to pull the lever when I heard a sickeningly familiar voice.

"BajanCanadian.. You belong on that compacter, you being a piece of trash after all." I felt him punch me in the stomach, knocking the ind out of me, and I was pushed onto the metal grates.

"N-no!" I managed to choke out, trying to regain my breath.

"Sorry, but no exceptions. It's not like I can recycle trash." He laughed, putting up the guard on the edge of the grates, trapping me inside. He pulled the lever and left, and the plate began a slow descent towards me.

"Help!" I screamed. I put my hands up against the plate, trying to stop it, but it was no use.

Jerome, Ty and Adam ran into the room as the plate came in contact with my skin. I looked at them helplessly, and Adam did what I expected he would. He tried to shut it off, but it was too late.

-Adam P.O.V-

Mitch's eyes will haunt me forever.

He screamed as his ribs broke first, showing clearly through the skin, protruding from his flesh in some places. We covered our ears as he screamed in pure terror and pain, and nothing could shield our ears from the constant cracking and shattering of bones. He looked at me with red, swollen eyes as the plate began to press onto his head. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I whispered, remembering Mitch's doubts about staying here in the first place. He closed his eyes, and the plate passed to breaking point, crushing Mitch's skull, splattering blood and brain matter over the grates, some of it falling to the floor. The plate relentlessly pressed the remains of Mitch through the grate, and the bin below caught it all.

A/N: So yeah.. Another piece from my disturbed mind. Enjoy!  
ShipFicsRus 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Shorter chapter, but there's a bit of a contest at the end!

Jerome sank down and sobbed.

"I- I never told him.." He sobbed.

"Told him what?" I asked gently.

"That I l- liked him!" He wailed. I recoiled in shock at first, but soon began to cry for him. I felt terrible at that moment, as if I was him. Ty helped him up, enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm just gonna go lay down.." Jerome mumbled, still crying.

"Want one of us to come with you?" I asked. He shook his head, exiting the room.

-Jerome P.O.V:-

I couldn't believe that Mitch was dead. And I never got to tell him how I really felt.

When I walked into my room, it suddenly got cold. A shadow slipped along my wall, and I heard faint laughter.. laughter that sounded exactly like Mitch's. I shook my head. I was going crazy. I laid down, hoping nobody disturbed me, and soon fell into a restless slumber.

(Later)

I awoke to my door opening softly.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"But dinner's gonna be soon." I sat bolt upright. I knew that voice.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, eyeing the darkness.

"I'm the house's resident chef. You're gonna help me make dinner tonight." He said. I was confused.

"Wha-" I was interrupted by a hard blow to the back of my head, knocking me out cold.

When I woke up, I was laying on a cold metal table, strapped down.

"Where the hell am I?!" I yelled.

"Why, you're in the kitchen." A voice replied. Before I could say anything, he taped my mouth closed.

"So, tonight, I was thinking a meal centered around a nice steak.." I watched as the butcher knife was lifted high above my body, and that was the last thing I remembered.

-Adam P.O.V:-

I decided to just leave Jerome alone. He had lost his best friend, and that had to be hard.

"Let's just cook dinner." I motioned for Ty to follow me. He nodded and followed me to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out the steaks I had waiting.

Ty and I sat at the table silently. I cut a piece of my steak and popped it into my mouth.

"This is.. the best steak I've had in my life!" I exclaimed, eagerly cutting into it. Ty simply nodded, his mouth full.

"Want me to get some of that wine that's in the fridge?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Ty replied. I got up and went into the kitchen, where a note was taped to the fridge.

'Adam: I took the liberty of switching the steaks you had for some better ones, courtesy of Jerome. Don't worry, the excess was put in the compost bin. Might want to empty it soon though, it could start to smell.' I read. I rushed to the compost, and when I opened it, I threw up. Jerome's head lay on top of a pile of his butchered remains. No doubt, the steaks we ate had been Jerome.

"T-Ty!" I screamed. He dashed into the kitchen, but tripped when he saw the bin.

"So... we ate Jerome?" He choked. I nodded. He bent over and vomited, chunks of the meat hitting the floor.

We had just eaten part of our friend..

A/N:  
Want to collaborate on a story with ShipFicsRus? Leave a review, and you'll be entered into a random drawing, and the winner will get to see exactly what's behind a ShipFicsRus story! 


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think I ever want to eat meat again." Ty mumbled. We had just brushed our teeth for about ten minutes, but we still couldn't escape the fact that we had eaten the meat of Jerome, or that we had brushed our teeth in the same bathroom Preston had been murdered in.

"Neither do I.." There were only two of us left, and I knew what Ty was thinking. Who was next? In truth, I didn't want to see Ty dead, because he was just as innocent as the others, if not more. I'd sooner see myself in a coffin than him.

"I kind of have a headache.. Come with me to the storage room to find some asprin?" He asked, getting up. I nodded and followed him to the storage room. He walked in, and I tried to follow, but the door slammed shut behind him. I jiggled the handle, but it was locked.

"Adam?! Was that you?" Ty shouted from inside.

"No! I don't know what happened!" I shouted back.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna calm down and find the asprin." He replied, his steps fading from the door.

-Ty P.O.V:-

The storage room was a bit dim, but I could thankfully still read the rows of bottles in the medicine shelves. I searched for about a minute before finally finding some asprin, and when my hand hit the bottle, there was a faint click.

"Ty, the door just opened!" Adam called. Weird. I grabbed the bottle and surprisingly got out of the storage room alive, something I hadn't expected. I shook two pills out of the bottle and downed them dry, setting the bottle next to me on the table.

-Adam P.O.V:-

"Ugh, now I'm feeling some kind of stomach ache." Ty groaned about ten minutes later, clutching his stomach. The bottle of pills fell, rolling on the floor to punctuate his sentence. I picked it up and opened it.

"Ahh!" I screamed, chucking the bottle to the floor again. Some kind of disgusting bugs poured out of the bottle.

"A-Adam.." Ty whined shakily. I turned and was horrified to see Ty, holding his shirt up to reveal his stomach, which seemed to be alive. It quivered with a hundred tiny lumps.

"Do you think that maybe whatever was in those pills is.. in me?" He asked tearfully. My heart dropped as I realized that he was probably right.

"Ty, I-" I began, but he quickly cut me off.

"No, don't worry about me. Focus on getting yourself out alive." He groaned as the bumps became more and more prominent, and I turned away with a shudder as the first bug bit the final layer of skin and tumbled out onto the floor. Ty didn't scream, like I thought he would. He simply closed his eyes and sat down on his knees with a slight smile, tears lining his closed eyes and dripping down his cheeks. "Don't forget any of us when you make it out of here. Make sure everyone knows that the killer is-" Ty couldn't finish his sentence as he coughed up blood and fell forward, dead.

"I promise I won't forget you guys." I sank to the floor.

"All my friends are dead! When're you gonna kill me?!" I screamed into the silence. Nobody answered me. I got up, careful to avoid the bugs. I looked at the clock. 12:00am on the dot. It was Sunday, July 10th. I heard I knock at the front door, and I turned slowly. Written on the door was 'It's Ssundee, Adam!'

"Why, SkyDoesMinecraft. The last one left." Ssundee's voice echoed through the main hall eerily.

"Ian! Where are you?!" I shouted.

"You don't have to worry about that. You know, I've always secretly envied you." He sounded creepily cheerful.

"What?" I felt confused.

"Oh yeah, you know, being more popular than I am, with your little Sky Army? I have to admit, I've been a little jealous of you. And everyone else I've killed too." He cackled.

"You were the killer?!" I finally put the pieces together.

"Of course. And Ty knew the whole time, ever since you found Jason. Did you like my handiwork? I took Sewing in high school, you know." He muttered bitterly.

"No, I didn't know that.." I mumbled, shocked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He replied.

"What are you gonna do to me then?" I asked.

"Nothing. I happen to feel very.. generous today. Something about Sundays just puts me in a good mood." I heard the lock on the door click.

"Oh! Looks like the security system is fixed. You're free to go." My every instinct screamed at me not to, but I still slowly inched towards the door. I turned the knob just as slowly, but when I opened the door, it slammed shut, a gas pouring seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oops! Silly me. I forgot I booby trapped that door." He laughed.

"What the fuck was that?!" I coughed.

"Just some noxious gas. Wanna know the effects?" He asked happily. After a moment, he continued.

"That gas is going to make you feel very sick. Like a flu, but about a thousand times worse, you'll begin to throw up the contents of your stomach. But it doesn't end there. Once your stomach is completely empty, your body will keep convulsing, trying to rid itself of the virus, like I said, as a flu bug would make you do. Eventually, you'll start to look for other things to throw up, like organs, for example." He spoke in an ominous tone.

"So basically, you're gonna make me throw up my insides?" I asked.

"Yup! But I'll give you a tip. The hospital actually has a cure. The only thing you have to do is get there in time. Try calling 911 now. Oh, and Adam? Buy yourself some time, give yourself something to throw up other than your innards." He laughed, clearly crazily.

Something fell in front of me. I picked it up, recognizing it as a Snickers chocolate bar. I rotated it in my hand, looking it over. If it was from Ssundee, I couldn't exactly trust it. I scrutinized every detail on the front before turning it over and reading the back. I scanned the text. Something seemed odd. Shouldn't it say 'Nutrition Facts', not 'Nutrition Facti'? I threw the bar away from me. It was a forgery. It hit the ground, and it exploded. Not a big explosion, but certainly enough to blow my head up if I actually put it in my mouth.

"Aw, you found out my little trick! Whatever. Do what you will to survive." I ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" I was relieved to hear a woman's voice answer.

"I need help. There's a killer in the house. He killed my friends, and he's already poisoned me!" I exclaimed.

"Please remain calm sir. I'll need your name, phone number, and address so that we can dispatch emergency vehicles to your home." She replied. I gave her the details.

"Thank you for your co-operation. Help will arrive shortly." I felt so much relief, that I began to cry.

"Adam, before you die, I want you to do something for me." Ssundee said. I whipped around, and there he stood.

"Why would I ever do anything for you, you sick bastard." I spat at him.

"I want you to kill me." He ignored me, chucking a knife towards me, the weapon clattering to my feet.

"Kill you?" I asked, confused.

"It's not like you don't want to. After all, I did kill your friends. Mitch, Jerome, Preston, Jason, Ty. They're all dead because of me." He taunted. I felt my anger rising.

"I'll have you know that Jason was alive and well during the whole process, until I took out his heart, at least." He informed me.

"Oh, and so was Jerome. Oh how he screamed as I cut the meat from his body. And not to mention Preston. He didn't even try to fight back." He grinned at me.

"Fuck. You." I picked up the knife, and sent it whirling for his head. It struck, dead center between his eyes. He fell, lifeless to the floor. I heaved, throwing up a bit of my stomach's contents, unsure if it was the gas or the fact that I had just killed somebody that I used to call my friend. I crawled to the door, sitting on the steps to wait for the police and ambulance to get here. I kept heaving, throwing up even the smallest bits of food. Through a blur of tears, I saw the red and blue flashing lights of the police car before I passed out.

A/N:  
My contest will be open until I post the last chapter, in which I will announce the winner!

Also, I've been thinking about what I'd like to call you guys, as my.. I'd like to say fans but would that seem conceited? I don't know. Anyways, could anyone give me a suggestion? :3 ShipFicsRus 


	5. Chapter 5

*beep*

Hm?

*beep*

Where was I? Was I dead?

*beep*

"He's coming to.." I heard a man say.

*beep*

My eyes flashed open. I was in a hospital. I looked around to see a doctor next to my bed.

"Wha? What's going on?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital. Thank god you called 911 when you did. You would've been dead otherwise." He smiled gently at me.

-1 week later-

I sat on my couch with a photo album. It contained pictures of me and my friends.

"Remember that day?" Jason asked. My head shot up. I had definitely heard his voice.

"Jason?" I whispered.

"Right here." I looked to my right and saw him. Before this, I never believed in ghosts. But Jason was here, but just barely. I could see him, but he was more transparent than opaque.

"What about the others?" I asked. He pointed. I looked to my left, and Mitch, Jerome, Preston and Ty were all standing there. They glided over, settling onto the couch beside me.

"That was a good day.." I mumbled, flipping the page to one of all of us. Tears slipped from my eyes.

"Don't cry, Adam." Ty pleaded.

"You didn't deserve to die though!" I cried.

"Nobody deserves to die, biggums." Mitch replied softly.

"Yeah, and I'd like to thank you." Jerome said softly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For killing Ian." He replied.

"If you hadn't killed Ian, you wouldn't feel safe, would you?" Preston asked.

"No, I guess I wouldn't." I mumbled.

"So thank you. We can finally rest now that Ian's gone." Jason grinned at me.

"We have to go now." Ty muttered.

"Remember us, Adam." They whispered before they disappeared. "I'll never forget you." I whispered, looking down at the picture.

"Never." I whispered, watching as tears fell onto the photo.

I'm not sure what I saw that day, but I'm going to tell the world what happened, and make sure that my friends are never forgotten.

THE END

A/N:  
Thank you for reading my horror story! I've received both good and bad comments, a lot of which told me how disturbed I was. Well, thank you. I didn't know that writing about someone getting crushed in a garbage compactor or about someone being stuffed was disturbing. *excuse my sarcasm*

The winner of the Collaboration Contest was:

fushme

Congratulations!

See all you Coffee Cups in my next story! The plot twist is going to be stunning for Kingdom's Collapse, my partner Meg and I can assure you all. ShipFicsRus 


End file.
